ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Manga
Hello you guys is me, Mega, again. I notice that some of our articles have different names than the ones in the manga. But then i ask Haru and he told me it was because he likes to fallow the Anime way of saying it for example; instead of Ten Commandments, like it is said on the manga, he prefers to use Ten Powers, like on the Anime. This is really confusing cus i know most people that know of rave master, only read the manga or the English sub anime. cast your vote below and tell me the reason why u Support or Oppose. Well i just told you my reason above, i think we should go with the manga names. 17:39, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Well the actual physical copies of the master volumes use things like Ten Powers, and I don't want to rely on some mediocrely translated online version of Rave Master as a source :P -- Haru Mclean Namikaze 17:51, April 10, 2012 (UTC) i prefer to follo wthe "mediocrely translated" version XD than the english dubb -- 17:57,4/10/2012 17:57, April 10, 2012 (UTC) I know am new here, but like i told Omega_natsu2, the anime pictures he uploaded were really high quality so i came here to ask him where did he get them. but any who. I Vote for manga names, it is really confusing for somebody like me, who read the rest of the manga, to find the correct source and the animators never finished the series so i vote for Manga..Chaos Soul 17:59, April 10, 2012 (UTC) I support the manga naming, by all means. There's no way the anime can be considered completely canon, so we should definitely stick to the original version created by Mashima himself (even if it means recurring to translated online versions, if we lack anything better). Regarding the Ten Powers/Commandments matter... The weapon should be referred to as "Ten Commandments", given the translation of Fairy Tail's trustworthy Japanese translator, as stated here (I know I'm implicating another Wiki, but still... :P). -- 19:04, April 10, 2012 (UTC) I have been in the wikia communities for two months, and for this topic, I had no problems with it in Anime Vice because it all links back to same page with different alias. Just for the heck it, I go with Ten Commandments because I grew up with the anime even though the dub called it "Decaforce" to avoid religious references. I'm more used to calling it Ten Commandments than Ten Powers. Takashichea 16:56, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Well i think is safe to say that every active user has voted, since SuperTiencha isn't much active anymore, and even if he votes the supporting side will have to majority of votes so i guess we will go with the manga names. Thank you everybody for voting. 17:15, April 11, 2012 (UTC) - I'm surprised there is even a vote for this. We should go with the manga names of the official translation. By the way, the official manga translation calls it Ten Powers. - SuperTiencha 23:34, April 11, 2012 (UTC)